Going To The Dogs
by mickys411
Summary: As a way of earning money to buy their parent an anniversary present, Arnold and Sam start a dog washing business
1. Chapter 1

It had been a very rainy weekend in the city of New York.  
Though despite the weatherman on TV saying that it would clear up by Sunday, that day proved to be just as horrible as Saturday.  
To top if all off, the kids of the Jackson-McKinney-Drummond household had purposely gotten their homework done the day before, so they could enjoy the next day, as they all had plans.  
Willis was going to meet up with a few of his old buddies from Harlem to play basketball, Kimberly and some of her girlfriends had planned on going ice skating, Arnold was suppose to meet his pals Dudley and Jason at the video arcade, and Sam had planned see Peter Pan with his friend Terry.  
However, with the downpour, everyone's plans for the day got canceled, causing the entire household of kids to be bored.  
It was at the suggestion of their parents Phillip who had to write out notes for his meeting the next day, and Maggie, who had to complete a series of designs for launching her new work-out wear that the kids do some reading.  
And that's what they did, but not books though.  
Kimberly was glancing through an issue of Fabulously Fashion magazine, Willis was skimming at the latest issue of car and driver magazine, Arnold was eyeing an article called "How To Get Rich Without Even Trying" in his new copy of Money and Finance monthly and Sam was reading the closest think to a book, a comic book that is.  
While she was reading, something caught Kimberly's eye.  
"Hey guys, I think I found the perfect gift to get Dad and Maggie for their anniversary," she said.  
"What is it?" asked Willis.  
Kimberly pointed to an item in her magazine and answered, "This."  
Her adopted and step brothers looked at the item on the page and Sam asked, "You want to get them a sliver platter that says Happy Birthday Grandma, Love the kids?"  
Kimberly laughed and said, "No Sam, that's just an example.  
We get them the platter and have it say 'Happy Anniversary Mom and Dad, Love Kimberly, Willis, Arnold, and Sam."  
"Hey that's a great idea sis," said Willis.  
"How much is that gonna cost us?" asked Arnold.  
"Well, the platter is 35 dollars and the lettering is one dollar," Kimberly answered.  
"Well, that settles it.  
Willis, you and Kimberly can pay for the platter, and Sam and I will cover the lettering," said Arnold.  
He then took his wallet out of his pocket, and removed a dollar bill from the inside.  
Arnold handed the dollar to Willis and said, "Here's my share."  
"Gee Arnold, I don't have a dollar, all I have is two quarters, three dimes, three nickels and five pennies," said Sam.  
Arnold simply shook his head.  
As much as he loved his step-brother, sometimes Sam just didn't get it as he indeed had a dollar in change.  
"Arnold, I still think the doctor dropped you on the day you were born," said Willis.  
"Whatcha talkin 'bout Willis?" asked Arnold.  
"What I meant was that it's a dollar per letter," Kimberly added.  
Willis made his way to the living room desk, took out a sheet of paper, wrote down what they had planned on putting on the platter, counted the words, calculated the lettering times, the amount for the words, and handed the slip of paper to Arnold, who responded with widen eyes.  
"Uh, on second thought, why don't Sam and I pay for the platter and you two can pay for the lettering," said Arnold.  
"Sorry Arnold, but you already called paying for the lettering," said Willis.  
"Why don't we just then buy a paper plate and put our handprints on it?"  
"Come on Arnold, we want to get something special for Dad and Maggie," said Kimberly.  
"And after what they've been through, I think they really deserve it," added Willis.  
Indeed it had been a rough couple of months for Phillip and Maggie, as well as the kids.  
Between Sam's abduction and rescue, plus Kimberly's eating disorder, it effected everyone.  
"OK OK, we'll get them the gift.  
We just have to come up with the money," said Arnold.

That night after dinner, as they hung out in their room, Sam was sprinkling food into the bowl of his pet goldfish Montgomery after giving some to his step-brother's own fish Abarham, as Arnold sat on his bed, thinking of how he was going to come up with money for him and Sam to pay for the gift.  
"I just don't know how we're going to get the money," said Arnold.  
"Why don't we ask mama or Mr. D?" Sam suggested.  
"We can't ask them for money to buy their present?"  
"How about we host a telethon?"  
"Tried that once?"  
"How did it go?"  
"Sadly, the "Money To Get A Bike For Arnold" failed before it even had a chance to get off the ground."  
Just then a thought came to Arnold.  
"Say Sam, didn't your grandparents give you money for your birthday?" he asked his step-brother.  
"Sorry Arnold, but I already spent it all," Sam replied.  
"On what?"  
"Well, I got some baseball cards, a few comic books, a new soccer ball, a baseball bat, and a scuba diver and treasure chest for Montgomery's tank.  
I was going to get him a bathtub, but since his bowl is like a tub, I didn't bother."  
Another thought then came to Arnold.  
"Sam that's it," he said.  
"What is it?" asked Sam.  
"I know how we're going to get the money for the present.  
"We'll start a pet washing business."  
"A fish washing business?"  
"No bologna brain, a dog washing business."  
"Gee I don't know Arnold, that sounds like a lot of hard work."  
A fish is one thing but dogs."  
"Sam, all we have to do is just give the dogs a bath, brush their furs and return them to their owners.  
And not only will we earn money to but dad and Maggie their present, we could afford to buy anything we want."  
"Really Arnold?"  
"Yeah, I can buy a car, a boat, a jacuzzi, I can buy a car, pulling a boat with a jacuzzi.  
And Sam, think of all the comic books and baseball cards you can get.  
You can even by a mansion for your fish.  
And we'll split the money 50/50.  
What to you say partner?"  
Sam answered, "You've got it partner."  
The two step-brothers shook hands in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, which was Monday, once they came home from school, Arnold and Sam went to work, creating fliers for their new business.  
Arnold did the letting work, while Sam looked for pictures of dogs in old magazines, to cut and paste onto the flyer.  
The day after that, Tuesday afternoon, once Sam and Arnold got out of school, Maggie took them to the office supply store to make copies of their flyer to pass around.  
"Thanks for taking us to get our fliers made up Maggie, said Arnold, when the three left.  
"My pleasure boys.  
I'm glad you two are starting a business to earn extra money.  
Do you mind me asking what is it for?" asked Maggie.  
"It's for a surprise."  
"Really?  
What kind of surprise?"  
"Sorry mama, but if we told you, then it won't be a surprise," said Sam.  
Maggie chuckled and said, "OK then.  
But as long as the job doesn't effect your school work.  
"Don't worry Maggie, we're only doing the job on weekends," Arnold pointed out.

On Wednesday, since Arnold and Sam had a half a day at school, the two accompanied Pearl, the family cook and housekeep to the supermarket.  
While Pearl did some shopping, Arnold and Sam handed out their fliers to customers and passerbys.  
"Arnold and Sam's dog washing business," said Arnold.  
"If your Fido is filthy and your pooch smells PU," Sam added.  
Right as Arnold and Sam handed out the last of their fliers, Pearl met up with them, as she pushed a cart full of groceries.  
"We handed out all our fliers, Pearl," said Arnold.  
"We sure did," added Sam.  
"Looks like I've got done with the shopping just in time then.  
And I've got all I need to whip up a special dinner for your parents anniversary," said Pearl.  
"Southern fried spaghettios?" asked Sam.  
"Chilli dogs?" asked Arnold.  
"Beef Bourguigon," Pearl answered, trying to sound like Julia Child.  
"I can take it," said Arnold.  
"As long as it's not liver and onions, it's fine by me to," added Sam.

The rest of the week past by, making way to Saturday.  
On that day, Sam and Arnold were sitting in the living room, as they waited patiently for anyone to show up, answering their ad.  
"Man, where can everybody be?" asked Arnold.  
"Maybe they already have clean dogs," Sam answered.  
"I would have thought we be swamped by now with customers."  
"I'm sure they'll come Arnold."  
Just then, the doorbell rang.  
The two of them answered it, and standing in the doorway, was a gentlemen in his early 40's.  
"Excuse me, but are you the two kids that are running the dog washing business?" asked the gentleman.  
"We sure are," Sam answered.  
"What can we do for you sir?" asked Arnold.  
"My dog's regular groomer is on maturnity leave.  
I'll give you both ten dollars a piece if you give Rocky a shampoo and brushing," said the gentleman.  
"We betcha," spoke Sam.  
"Bring Rocky right on in," added Arnold.  
The gentleman then lead a small tan colored short-haired chihuahua into the apartment.  
Arnold and Sam looked at each, as they were expecting a larger dog with a name like that.  
However, it was payment.  
Throughout the day, more customers came to the apartment to have their dogs to be taken care of.  
By the end of the day, Sam and Arnold earned close to 200 dollars cash.

The next day Sunday, proved to be just as successful as the day before.  
In fact, Arnold and Sam had twice as many customers than Saturday.  
Arnold was in the middle of blow drying and combing the fur of a Yorkshire terrier, when he said to Sam, "I'm just about finished with Coco.  
How are you doing with Pepper Sam?"  
"He's tougher to brush than I thought," Sam answered, as Pepper was a St. Bernard, that was twice the size of him.  
Once they were finished, Arnold carried Coco out of the kitchen into the living room, while Sam was pulled out by Pepper.  
A man in his late 30's came to claim Pepper, before giving twenty dollars each to Sam and Arnold for making the dog look great for an up-coming dog food commercial audition.  
A few minutes later, Coco's owner, a woman in her late 50's gave the boys ten dollars each for a job well done.  
Sam then went back into the kitchen, to check on another dog that was taking a bath, while Arnold placed his share of the payments into his pocket.  
Just as he was about to meet his step-brother, the door bell rang and Arnold answered it.  
There at the doorway, stood a woman in her late 40's.  
"I'm here to pick up Bridget," she said.  
"Yes, we'll have her ready for you, in just a few moments," said Arnold.  
Sam then poked his head out from the kitchen door and said, "Arnold, we have a bit of a situation in the kitchen."  
"Will you excuse me for a few moments please, I have to check on my partner," Arnold told the woman, as he disappeared into the kitchen.  
As he walked into the kitchen, Arnold asked Sam, "What's the situation?"  
"This," Sam answered, as he pointed to a Maltese, that had bright pink fur.  
"Sam!  
What did you do to this dog?! asked Arnold, who was almost yelling, It looking like a thing of cotton candy with eyeballs!"  
"I didn't mean to Arnold.  
It was an accident.  
We ran out of regular shampoo, so I had to use Mr. Bubblehead.  
I didn't know it turns dogs pink," Sam explained.  
"Well, Bridget's owner is here to pick her up.  
What are we going to do?"  
"Well, mama always says it's better to tell the truth."  
"I suppose you're right for once.  
"Come on, let's go tell her.  
Arnold, who took hold of the dog and Sam, made their way out of the kitchen and into the living room, to greet Bridget's owner, who was not too happy at the first sight of her pet.


	3. Chapter 3

"What have you done to my dog!" the woman screamed.  
She snatched the dog out of Arnold's hands and said, "Look at Bridget!"  
She's ruined!"  
She was a prized show dog but not anymore, and it's all your fault!"  
"We're really sorry ma'am," spoke Arnold.  
"It was an accident, honest," Sam added.  
"You call this an accident?!" shouted the woman.

As Bridget's owner went on yelling at Arnold and Sam, Phillip and Maggie entered the apartment, after a day of running errands.  
The two were in shock to see what was going on.  
"Oh dear, said Maggie, That woman can't yell at our children like that."  
Phillip tried his best to be part of the conversation to see what he could do, as the woman continued barking at Arnold and Sam.  
"What you two did is completely irresponsible!" the woman shouted.  
"Excuse me ma'am," said Phillip, as the woman completely ignored him.  
"You two maybe minors, but I will get in touch with your parents or guardians about this!" the woman went on.  
"Uh pardon me," Phillip tried again.  
"Stay out of this buster! the woman screamed at him, as she went back to Arnold and Sam saying, "They are just as in much trouble as you two are!"  
"I'AM the guardian of those boys!" Phillip almost yelled out.  
The woman turned to Phillip and screamed, "You're in a lot of trouble!"  
She basically shoved the dog into his face and screamed, "Just look at what your boys did to my Bridget!"  
"Ma'am, are you sure that's a dog?  
It looks like cotton candy with eye balls," said Phillip, repeating what Arnold had told Sam earlier, to make light of the situation.  
However, the woman wasn't laughing, nor did the comment help what was happening.  
You seem to take this about as serious as these boys!  
How do you find this humorous?  
I'm suing you!  
I'll see you in court!" the woman shouted, before heading out the door.  
Sam turned to his step-brother and asked, "Are we in trouble Arnold?"  
"We sure are Sam.  
We sure are," Arnold answered.

Later on that night, as she and Phillip sat up in bed, talking and going over some paperwork, Maggie said, "I just can't believe somebody would sue children."  
"Oh it is possible, said Phillip, as he placed his work folder on the night stand by his side of the bed and added, "You know, when I was Sam's age, I ran my own lemonade stand one summer."  
"I bet you were adorable."  
"It wasn't so cute though when the Country Time lemonade company trued to sue me."  
"What happened?"  
"They said my recipe tasted to similar to theirs.  
You know, while I admire Sam and Arnold earning money the honest way, why didn't they come to us for help?"  
"They said they're earning money for a surprise."  
"Getting sued for turning a person's dog pink was not the surprise I had in mind."  
"Well, I sue hope the woman reconsiders suing Sam and Arnold."  
"We'll see."

A few days later, Phillip and his lawyers, along with Maggie, Arnold and Sam were at sitting in his office at Trans Alliance Inc..  
Luckily, it was a teacher's work day, and school was closed, so Phillip didn't have to worry about the boys missing classes for a court hearing date.  
One of the lawyers got off the phone and said, "Mrs. Appleby is on her way up with her lawyer."  
"What's going to happen now Mr. D?" asked Sam.  
"Well Sam, my lawyers and I are going to talk to the woman about this and hopefully she can drop the charges," Phillip answered.  
"That's good, because I don't want to go to jail."  
"Nobody's going to jail."  
"Yeah, but it is going to cost us and dad big time," Arnold pointed out.  
"Now boys, don't be nervous, I'm sure things will work out.  
And who knows, maybe this Mrs. Appleby is the forgiving type," said Maggie.  
A few moments later, Mrs. Appleby arrived in the office, holding Bridget, who was still brightly colored pink and was accompanied by a gentleman wearing a suit.  
Phillip, being a gentleman tried to be friendly to her, along with Arnold and Sam, to show her no hard feelings.  
"Good morning Mrs. Appleby," he said.  
"Good morning Mrs. Appleby," said Arnold.  
"Morning ma'am," added Sam.  
Mrs. Appleby simply ignored them.  
"I take back what I just said," Maggie whispered to Phillip.  
Since both sides had arrived, everyone took a seat, and began to go over what needed to be taken care of.

One of Phillip's lawyers picked up a sheet of paper and said as he read the paper, "Now that both sides have arrived, we can begin the case of Mrs. Rhoda Appleby Verses Mr. Arnold Jackson-Drummond and Samuel McKinney-Drummond can now come to order.  
"First, we'll hear Mrs. Appleby's side of the story, then the defendants.  
Mrs. Appleby, please share your statement."  
"Those boys have ruined my dog!" Mrs. Appleby screamed, as she pointed to Sam and Arnold.  
The lawyer cleared his throat and said, "No further questions or statements then.  
Now, Mr. Jackson-Drummond and Mr. McKinney-Drummond, do you have anything to say in response to Mrs. Appleby's answered.  
"We can't sir," said Sam.  
"Why not?" asked the lawyer.  
"Because it would spoil the surprise."  
"Sam, we might as well come clean and admit it, said Arnold, who turned to the lawyer and said, "The reason for why we started the dog washing business in the first place, was to earn money to buy an anniversary gift for our parents."  
"It's the truth, that's why we said it was for a surprise," Sam added.  
Arnold then looked over at Mrs. Appleby and said, "We didn't mean for this to happen ma'am it was an accident.  
And we're very sorry."  
Sam turned to Mrs. Appleby as well and spoke,"It's the honest truthy ma'am.  
We're very sorry."  
Arnold turned to his adopted dad and adopted step-mother and said, "I'm sorry dad, I'm sorry Maggie."  
Sam looked at his mom and step-father and said, "I'm sorry mama, I'm sorry Mr. D."  
"Arnold Sam, you didn't have to do this for Maggie and I.  
Although,I'm glad to see that you boys were trying to earn the gift for us by working for it." said Phillip.  
"We're we also glad you told the honest truth.  
But the next time you have a problem, come to us and we'll help you figure out a solution," Maggie added.  
"Yes Maggie," said Arnold.  
"OK mama," added Sam.  
And while Arnold and Sam were glad to see that their parents weren't angry with them, Mrs. Appleby's feelings however were quite the opposite.  
"This is highly unbelievable and unacceptable! she shouted, "After what they did to my dog?!  
This is why I never wanted children!  
Spoiled little rotten trouble makers!"  
Just then a voice called out.  
"That's my dog!" said the voice.


	4. Chapter 4

At that moment, everyone looked up.  
A nicely dressed woman in her mid to late 60's entered the office, with two policemen accompanying her.  
"Excuse the inturuption, but my name is Beatrice Donavan, and this woman has stolen my darling Bridget," said the woman, as she pointed to Mrs. Appleby, who was flabbergasted.  
"Pardon me ma'am but are you the Beatrice Donavan of the Donavan Oil company ?" asked Phillip.  
"Yes, my late husband Fredrick was the CEO," Beatrice answered.  
"I thought you looked familiar.  
My company does finances for you offices."  
"Oh yes, Phillip Drummond, it's nice to see you again.  
My husband spoke highly of you and your company."  
"Don't listen to what this ding bat has to say!  
She's a liar!" screamed Mrs. Appleby.  
"Who are you calling a ding bat thief!" Beatrice Donavan yelled to Mrs. Appleby.  
"Excuse me, but I think we should hear Mrs. Donavan's side of the story," Maggie suggested.  
"Thank you dear, said Beatrice Donavan, "After my husband Fredrick died three years ago, my children got me Bridget as a Christmas present, and she's been with me ever since.  
"However, my son-in-law just had knee surgery a few weeks ago, so I went to CT, to help out my daughter with the children, while she took care of her husband.  
I would have taken Bridget with me, but since both my grandson and son-in-law are allergic to dogs, I had to leave her with Mrs. Rhoda Appleby, who is my dog's groomer.  
When I returned Sunday evening to pick up Bridget, the shop was closed."  
"Pardon me ma'am but why would somebody want to steal a dog?" asked Sam.  
"Bridget is a show dog, and a top prize winner.  
Rhoda Appleby had planned on entering Bridget in an up-coming show and claiming all the money to herself, rather than donating it to charity, which I usually do, said Beatrice as she then turned to the police and said, Officers, take her away."  
"Right away Mrs. Donavan," said one of the officers, who, along with his partner approached Mrs. Appleby.  
As one officer took a hold of Bridget in his hands, the other placed handcuffs onto Mrs. Appleby's wrists, and escorted her out of the room, but not before returning the dog to Mrs. Donavan.  
Of course, Mrs. Appleby let out a tyrant of screams.  
"You'll hear from my lawyer!" she shouted.  
The gentleman that was with Mrs. Appleby followed her out of the room.

Beatrice Donavan couldn't be more happy to see her dog.  
"Oh Bridget sweetheart, Mommy missed you so much," she said, cuddling the dog.  
"Mrs. Donavan, we're very sorry about what we did to you dog," said Arnold.  
"It was a honest mistake ma'am and we'll take care of it," added Sam.  
"Boys, there's nothing to be sorry for.  
I love this look on Bridget," said Beatrice Donavan.  
"You do?" Arnold and Sam asked at once.  
"Yes, this is the best haircut she's had in ages.  
So much better than the last one Mrs. Appleby gave her.  
And the color is perfect in time for the doggie Easter parade and spring show.  
How did you get her this shade?  
"A few squirts of Mr. Bubbles," Sam added.  
"How cleaver."  
Mrs. Donavan then opened her purse, took out her wallet and handed a green slip of paper to both Arnold and Sam.  
"Here's 50 dollars for each of you for doing such a great job," she said.  
"Thank you Mrs. Donavan," spoke Arnold.  
"Thank you very much ma'am," Sam added.  
"My pleasure boys.  
Come Bridget, let's get you home," said Beatrice Donavan.  
"Well, how about that?  
a happy ending," said Arnold.  
"Bridget goes home to her real owner and we got paid for taking care of her," said Sam.  
"Actually boys, there is the fee for the lawyers," Phillip pointed out.  
Arnold and Sam had to give Phillip their dog wash money to pay for the lawyer's services.

A few days later, on Saturday was Phillip and Maggie's anniversary dinner.  
According to everyone, the dinner was fantastic.  
"That was a wonderful meal Pearl," said Maggie.  
"I'm glad you all enjoyed it.  
Would anyone like some more beef bourguignon or another piece of cake?" asked Pearl.  
"I'm good Pearl thank you."  
"Same here," Kimberly said.  
"Me to," added Willis.  
"I couldn't eat another bite," said Phillip.  
"For the first time ever in my life, I'm actually full," said Arnold.  
"Me to," Sam added.  
"And now, for the big finale," said Kimberly.  
Willis then handed Phillip and Maggie and box wrapped in silver wrapping paper with a white bow on top.  
The two carefully unwrapped the box, took the lid off and gently removed what was inside.  
It was the silver platter that Kimberly spotted in the magazine.  
"Oh my goodness, what a beautiful gift," said Maggie.  
"And it's engraved to," Phillip pointed it out, as the platter read, Happy Anniversary Mom And Dad, Love Kimberly, Willis, Arnold, and Sam."  
"Kids this was very sweet of you to do this," said Maggie.  
"Do you like the present mama?" asked Sam.  
"I love it.  
Thank you kids," said Maggie, as she gave Sam a hug.  
"Thank you kids, it really is a lovely gift," said Phillip, as he wrapper an arm around Kimberly, and another around Arnold and Willis.  
"Well, much of the credit goes to Kimberly and I, we paid for the gift," Willis pointed out.  
"Kimberly, Willis, that was very thoughtful of you to pay for Arnold and Sam's share of the gift.  
And by all rights Arnold and Sam should pay Kimberly and Willis the money back," Phillip said.  
"We gave most of the money to the lawyers," said Arnold.  
"Including the one hundred dollars Mrs. Donavan gave us," Sam added.  
"Well, in that case, Sam and Arnold, for the next two weeks, your allowance will be going to Kimberly and Wills, plus, you will also have to do their share of the chores, while Pearl takes her vacation this week," said Phillip.  
"I think that's fair Daddy," said Kimberly.  
"I couldn't agree more Dad," Willis added.  
"Aw man," said Arnold.  
"Oh peanuts," Sam added.

The next day, Arnold was vacuuming the living room, while Sam wiped down the coffee table and the silverware.  
At that moment, Kimberly entered the room.  
"Looking good you two.  
Don't forget, you still have to re-organize my closet," she said, as she headed out the door, to meet her friends at the local shopping center.  
Seconds later, Willis walked in.  
"Great job guys.  
Don't forget, you promised to clean my bathroom," he said, as he left to take his current girlfriend Vanessa to the movies.  
"I can't believe it.  
All that hard work we did washing dogs, and we ended up back where we started with no money.  
We got jipt into polishing spoons and cleaning bathrooms," said Sam.  
Arnold turned off the vacuum clean, approached Sam, and said, We didn't loss all of it."  
He took his wallet out of his pocket, and pulled out a ten dollar bill.  
"Ten dollars won't buy us a car, a boat, or a mansion," Sam pointed out.  
"No it won't, but it's enough to buy a couple of hot fudge delights.  
What do you say after we finish all this cleaning, we treat ourselves to a couple of sundaes?  
You up for that partner?" asked Arnold.  
"You've got it partner."  
The two step-brothers shook hands on the deal.

The End 


End file.
